Flower Shop of Hearts
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi:KenxAya, bit of YohjixOmi - Sometimes your shop can have the wackiest visitors. But that doest faze the boys, or does it? As they discover, there is more than meets the eye fanboyishness is put to the front.


Weiss Kreuz - 心のはなや 

Flower Shop of Hearts

心のはなや

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Project Weiß ©. There is a brief appearance of Murakami Maki's Gravitation as well as Gackt of Gackt ©. I'd say he belongs to be, but oh well. XD The fanfiction belongs to Windy.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: Yes, I spelt it in Hiragana in purpose. ^___^ Making it readable, and also because I don't really know Kanji. It's a Ryuichi syndrome… I think.

Pairing: Ken x Aya, bit of Yohji x Omi

Summary: Sometimes your shop can have the wackiest visitors. But that doest faze the boys, or does it? As they discover, there is more than meets the eye fanboyishness is put to the front.

Note: Manga verse.

_________________

The shop was alive with the sound of music.

Or rather the screaming of two idiots that really ticked Aya off.

"NYAA NYA NYA NYAA NYAA NYAA—"

"Oh for the love of— turn it off!" the redhead growled. It was bad enough that he had had a minor mission that night and had missed out 5 hours of precious beauty sleep, but this was too much to bear. Ken and Yohji stopped whatever they were singing to and stared at their leader.

"But I thought you _liked_ this song, Aya!" Ken started to protest.

"I like it when the singer is singing it, and not two idiot wannabes," Aya ground out harshly, massaging his temples. He hated tone deaf people. Okay, so maybe he loved Ken's voice (secretly, he would NEVER admit that, right?) but having two totally annoying grown men singing "NYANYANYA" would put anybody off. Except those stupid girls that crowded in and out of their shop. They even thought it was cute! They _encouraged_ it, those little wenches! Aya hated cute! They called themselves his fans too! If they were then why did they like cute?? OH GOD! WHY?? Why was he surrounded by idiots? "This is his entire fault."

"Persia?" Ken offered.

"God."

"Sometimes I don't know whether you're serious or just kidding," Ken said, scratching his head rather thoughtfully. They dropped the conversation as the bells by the door jangled, signifying the entrance of a potential customer. A young man walked into the shop, and he began to browse around the flowers while bouncing up and down, his pink head bobbing in sync to whatever tune he had on his MP3 player. Omi, who was tending to daisies at the other corner of the shop, smiled and walked up to the young man.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The young man beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have anything for a Yuki's-and-me Anniversary?"

"Huh?" Omi didn't quite get the question. Why did this guy look so familiar…?

"Oh, it's Yuki's and my anniversary this evening… well, actually it's today, but it's this evening because I had to go to work today and I thought he might like some flowers to cheer him up and all that in case he didn't want to go out tonight… oh he's so romantic he can be you know although sometimes he's such a cold jerk I could kick him but I love him so much and…"

Omi nodded politely as the young man rattled on about his Yuki and him.

Why was Yohji-kun giving him such strange looks?

The pony-tailed brunet walked towards them and gently nudged Omi aside as the young man continued talking. "Hey… can I help you? You look familiar…"

"Oh, I wanted flowers for Yuki."

"Your girlfriend?"

The young man looked horrified. "NO! Of course not! Yuki's a man!"

"Shindou Shuichi," recognition hit Omi. No wonder he thought he had seen this young man before! At that recognition, Omi gave a yell, somewhat of a mix between a squeal, scream, cry and shout. *Oh my god I'm your biggest fan and I've heard all your songs I love you!!"

"Eh…?" Shuichi was beginning to freak out.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH SHINDOU-KUN????"

"Sure… uh… the flowers…"

"Yes! Yes! Anything you want! They're free of cha—"

"20000 yen for this large bouquet of red queen roses," Aya interrupted his youngest subordinate, giving the boy a glare. Omi clammed up immediately, but he was still very excited about seeing his favorite singer in flesh.

"Thank you!" the pink haired youth bowed, paying up and grabbing the flowers. He had to run… run away before these pretty but freaky boys pounced on him or something. At least the redhead seemed rather sane. The two older brunets just looked… well, pretty shocked while the youngest one there looked positively spazzed out. He legged it to the exit, Omi tailing him.

"But you promised! Shindou-kun!!"

He collided into what he thought was a yakuza. Omi squeaked and bounced back; falling backwards before he felt two hands grab hold of him to prevent the rendezvous between his butt and the ground.

"Sorry." The man steadied them and straightened his grotesquely yellow shades.

"I lost him," Omi lamented, looking so crestfallen that the stranger could only look at him sympathetically.

"I'm sure you'll find another one," he said, shifting rather uncomfortably. "Umm…"

Omi stared at him and shrugged. "Maybe."

They walked into the flower shop together. Some music was blaring through the radio as Ken and Yohji danced and sang rather stupidly to it, and Aya was at the counter, looking angry as hell… well, a little amused, but still annoyed. Omi blushed. He knew that song… but the dance was stupid. And he brought a customer in too!

"Vanilla," the customer forced a smile back down, covering his face to hide it.

"Uh, yeah," Ken grinned lamely, switching it off.

"So, how can we help you, Mr.… uh…?"

"Just call me Mister," the man shrugged. He seemed pretty secretive, but friendly enough.

"You married?" Yohji asked bluntly. Aya and Ken smacked their foreheads simultaneously. It was hard stopping Yohji when something caught his eye… Omi pouted. If only he had shooed this guy out.

"Hardly," the man shook his head. "Can I have some of those… flowers… thingies… that?"

Aya nodded and bent over to get a basket and the flowers the man had pointed out while Ken and Yohji made small talk with their customer. Time was slow in the flower shop at that moment… the girls were all out doing their activities and not many customers came that day. He hated to admit it, but this guy was hot. He stole a glance at Ken and half-smiled. He wasn't as hot as Ken… well, maybe he was, but he wasn't that desirable…

"There's this special soccer premier tonight, and I'm staying in… Aya's making curry… he makes the meanest curry you know? It's not that I'm boasting or anything, but living with people like Aya's just cool, like that," Ken babbled, not at all catching Aya's flushing cheeks.

"I hear he uses pig stomach," Yohji said. The man who was standing by the two brunets jumped at hearing that.

"I didn't buy it!" he blurted out.

"Of course not… it's just a rumor…" Ken raised his voice. "Aya would never do that!"

"What's wrong with pig stomach?" Yohji countered, feeling rather irritated. What was with these people and their anti-pig-stomach-ness anyway?

"Nothing!!" Ken waved his arms, exasperated. He was shocked to hear an echo coming from the person standing next to him. "Huh?"

The man grinned sheepishly. "Nothing. Just supporting your opinion. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You get that right," Yohji waggled his brows. "I love an open-minded man."

"Shut up, you," Ken grinned. "Hey, since you're one of those people who seem well-versed in food, why don't you stay for a bite? Aya cooks well, you know…"

"Aya, Aya, Aya!" Yohji rolled his eyes. "You're so full of him! Now, take Omi, for instance! He—"

"Is an underage schoolboy who loves nothing but computers," Ken interjected.

"Oh yeah? And Aya is a guy who has PMS every day of his life!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

The man turned away from the two brunets to face the redhead.

"They're crazy," Aya muttered.

"How long has it been?"

"Ever since the day god put me in this miserable place."

"I see."

The moment spent with silence despite the squabbling in the background. All a sudden, both Ken and Yohji grabbed hold of their customer and shook him hard.

"Tell him he's wrong!"

Another shake.

The shades fell off with a clank on the floor.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" Ken helped the man pick up the glasses. "Can you see are you blind oh gods help me I've not enough cash to pay for this!!"

"Relax, it's alright," the man half-grinned at Ken's spastic reaction. As he straightened himself he placed his hand over his mouth, as if to hide a smile. It seemed pretty odd…

"Why are you hiding your face… got an outbreak or something?" Yohji asked, concerned. Weird, his face had seemed alright…

"No, uh…"

"Come on! I'm the king of beauty! Let me help you…"

The brunets pulled the man's hand off, and gaped. "You're… you're…"

"Gackt! Oh my god!!!! MY GOD!!"

Gackt inched backwards, and the redhead looked up. "I'll deliver this for you. Here's my email, you give me your address. Now run."

"Thanks." He grabbed the piece of paper, stuffed it into his pocket and headed to the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" This was unlike any mob the singer had been faced with, ever. Two grown up men, both very well-toned and handsome, grabbed onto his ankles and legs like dogs in heat. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!"

"Let go! Let go! Lemme go!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!"

"OWWW! Hey! Watch where you're—!! AAH! WHAT THE!!"

"Hahahaha I finally got you! I LOVE YOU MAN!!"

He kicked his legs to free himself, and when he finally did, he ran out of the door, screaming as he tore down the streets.

"Well, at least I got his glasses!" Yohji chirped. Ken scrambled for it.

"Share it!"

"NO!"

They struggled and the glasses flew onto the counter, bounced and jumped out of the open window. It fell onto the road and was run over by a passing truck. Ken and Yohji fell to their knees, speechless and their eyes round as dinner plates.

Aya got up, hung his apron up and proceeded to close the shop, Omi following suit. Omi then went upstairs after kissing the pony-tailed brunet on his cheek. He hadn't said it then when he had met the strange man by the Koneko, but he had already found that one person.

As for Aya, he walked into the kitchen, washed his hands and tidied himself before preparing dinner. As Ken had said, he made the meanest curry in Tokyo. The aroma wafted to the two brunets who were still motionless, making them get up and walk all zombie-like to the dining area. Yohji settled himself down at the table while Ken made his way to the kitchen. There, he wrapped his arms round the redhead's waist.

"You're the best, Aya."

"Hn. That wasn't how you acted when Camui-_sama_ was around," Aya said curtly. Ken grinned and shrugged.

The two had been together for some time now. They had not been very much of companions when they first started out, in fact, they even fought. But eventually time healed a lot of their disagreements… and well, opposites usually attract. In fact Aya had also grown fond of some of Ken's obsessions, like watching football and sports with him, and occasionally listening to some of his favorite wacky songs. Ken was good for Aya; his kindness opened up his heart and thawed that ice surrounding him. It wasn't just wanting Ken; it was needing the brunet. Sometimes he just made living more… bearable.

Aya smiled a small smile. "I still make the meanest curries, don't I?"

"No one in the world can beat that."

Sometimes the strangest things in life can happen to any of us, and some of us are just lucky enough to see things which others can only dream of. But we should never let these things come between us and the things which are really important to us, in that little flower shop in our hearts.

~END~

Notes: Weird piece. @___@

Tidbits!

_Gackt: I belong to Windy! *Purringness*_

_Windy: Ohh yeah… *Molesting Gackt*_

KumaKuma-chan: *Smacks Windy* OI! Wake up! You're drooling! You're drooling… EWW!!

Windy: Heheheh… heheh… *Snort*… Heh…


End file.
